crimsonskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Menace
The luxury airship "Workers' Voyage" is the next target of those capitalist pigs, the Fortune Hunters! They seek to rescue their fellow imperialist, Dr. Wilhelm Fassenbiender, a scientist known for his cooperation with the German fascists and the American capitalists! ...To be honest, Dr. Fassenbiender is an old acquaintance of Nathan Zachary who is abducted by Russian spies to work for them on revolutionary aviation projects. He managed to transmit a distress call to Zachary who is about to improvise yet again with a risky plan to pick the Doctor off the getaway Zeppelin. Surprises besides strong Russian resistance are also expected by other pirate groups, since the luxury Zeppelin is said to bear treasures... Briefing Watch Briefing Recommended Plane There are two methods, which mean two recommendations. If you struggle against the defending Devastators, bring a dogfighter, either your own Devastator or maybe a Bloodhawk. If, on the other hand, your problem is knocking out the "Workers' Voyage", bring something loaded with at least one pair of .70-cal cannons, like a Balmoral or, better yet, a Warhawk. Recommended Loadout Primarily flak rockets for this one, since you want to disable the "Workers' Voyage", not destroy it. If you've gone with the heavy-fighter route, you'll have enough rockets to knock out the engines and do a number on the fighters. If you're bringing a dogfighter, don't waste any hardpoints on anything other than flak. Walkthrough After you launch from the Pandora, you'll be greeted with a squadron of Russian Devastators (4). After you shoot them down, you'll fly over to the Workers' Voyage. You need to take out exactly half her engines (9) to reduce her speed (To make it easier, try taking out all the engines on one side only). From time to time, she'll launch a set of 3 Devastators (usually 2 sets) that you'll need to down (this will keep happening until you blow half the engines, and you can potentially rack up a lot of kills this way!) After you cripple half her engines, you need to approach the docking crane from behind the zep, and slow down to half your normal speed to hook up. When you have dropped Jack off on the zep to get Dr. Fassenbiender, the Black Swans zeppelin will emerge from the clouds, south of the Workers' Voyage. It will launch 2 Black Swans Furies, as well as Black Swan herself, that are after the valuables of the Russian luxury zep. As always take out the Ace first (while she's still talking!) and the fighters next. After the fighters are down, the Black Swans zeppelin will turn tail and head off into the clouds. Jack and Dr. Fassenbiender are now waiting on the docking hook. You approach the hook exactly as you did before, and Dr. Fassenbiender will climb into your cockpit leaving Jack to parachute away. Now you can head back to the Pandora. Be advised that you don't need to shoot down all the attacking planes at any point, but attempting to dock with the Workers' Voyage while they're still buzzing around can be very frustrating. It's also a good strategy to destroy the Zep's Turrets near the docking hook. The Zeppelin isn't going anywhere, so feel free to clear the skies and her defenses before making your approach. The Workers' Voyage It's really fun to show off your skills by destroying all enemy fighters and completely crippling the "Workers' Voyage" Zeppelin before you destroy any of its gasbags! To achieve this, you must know the zeppelin's attributes: -10 Gasbags long (Nose & Tail included) -18 Engines (9 in each side) -1 Nose Anti-Aircraft Gun -8 Top Turrets -4 Belly Turrets After you clear out every enemy aircraft AND after you collect Dr. Fassenbiender (because if you don't take the doctor out of the Zeppelin, you won't be able to finish the mission!) try to take out all of the engines until the Workers' Voyage remains dead still. Next shoot and destroy every turret and the nose anti-aircraft gun. You can now enjoy a completely crippled Workers' Voyage standing still! Now, before you dock with the Pandora, blow 5 of the Zep's gasbags with aerial torpedoes to make the Workers' Voyage fall into the sea! (however, you need to have the torpedoes from the loadout before the mission starts) The Black Swans Zeppelin You can perform the exact same "First disable, then down" trick with the Black Swans Zeppelin (although it's very hard to down both Zeppelins in one run). Her attributes are: -5 Gasbags long (Nose & Tail included) -14 Engines (7 in each side) -12 Broadside Cannons (6 in each side) -1 Nose Anti-Aircraft Gun -1 Tail Anti-Aircraft Gun -8 Side Turrets (4 in each side) -4 Belly Turrets Bear in mind that you need to take out 3 of the Zep's gasbags to bring her down. Stunts There are no stunts in this mission Red Menace Red Menace